touch_kpop_globalfandomcom-20200214-history
Merge/Synthetic Items
What are Merged or Synthetic Items Merged items and Synthetic items are pretty much the same in that they are made from gathering other items. Merged items will use up the items for the new item. Synthetic items will not use up the needed items but the needed items must be ungiftable (soulbound). You can make them from wither going to the bag tab and from there either the syntheic button on the bottom or the Merge button on the right item. Most are made from gathering items from Eggs and clicking the Merge button under the Item. This way will use up the item to make the new one. You can also get new clothing items by collecting the required items from various other places from Egg clothing sets to Boss Items. This way will (usually) let you keep the old items. Items can be either permanent or temporary. Temporary ones are marked with the duration that they last; either 5 days, 15 days or 30 days. If not marked they are permanent. You should be able to find all Merged and Synthetic items in the synthetic tab (Will say Item Crafting in the tab) in your bag. There are four different sections in the Crafting tab. *New crft recipe *ACT crft recipe *Mis crft recipe *Sys crft recipe New Craft Recipe Flying Love (5 days, 15 days, 30 days) 5 Days is 1 each, 15 Days is 3 each, 30 Days is 5 each. *Qixi Hear: Acquired by (N/A) *Milky Way: Acquired by (N/A) Mini Bird Opt Pack *Bubble (32): Acquired by (N/A) Lux Ladle *Bubble (84): Acquired by (N/A) Naughty Elephant *Bubble (100): Acquired by (N/A) Lvl 2 Crystal exg (exchange) recipe *Lvl 2 Crystal (1): Acquired by Baby work, Magician Lvl 2 Cloth exg (exchange) recipe *Lvl 2 Cloth (1): Acquired by Baby Work, Designer Lvl 2 Metal exg (exchange) recipe *Lvl 2 Metal (1): Acquired by Baby Work, Stylist Wand of Leaves (30 Days) *Leaves (7): Acquired by (N/A) Lvl 3 Crystal exg (exchange) recipe *Lvl 3 Crystal (1): Acquired by Baby Work, Magician Lvl 3 Cloth exg (exchange) recipe *Lvl 3 Cloth (1): Acquired by Baby Work, Designer Lvl 3 Metal exg (exchange) recipe *Lvl 3 Metal (1): Acquired by Baby Work, Stylist Lvl 4 Crystal exg (exchange) recipe *Lvl 4 Crystal (1): Acquired by Baby Work, Magician Lvl 4 Cloth exg (exchange) recipe *Lvl 4 Cloth (1): Acquired by Baby Work, Designer Lvl 4 Metal exg (exchange) recipe *Lvl 4 Metal (1): Acquired by Baby Work, Stylist Feathered Wings *ND Fireworks (399): Acquired by (N/A) Parachute Duck *ND Fireworks (199): Acquired by (N/A) Scepter of Gems - L *ND Fireworks (99): Acquired by (N/A) Scepter of Gems - R *ND Fireworks (99): Acquired by (N/A) Cloud Fox Mount (per) *Fox Fire (2): Acquired by (N/A) *Elegant Foxfire (1): Lamborghini Pack (Synthetic) *Snow Elk Set (Any Color): *Sunfeather Set (Any Color): *Minch Set (Any Color): *Devaland Set (Any Color): Rare Lamborghini Pack (Synthetic) *Snow Elf Set (Any Rare Color): *Sunfeather Set (Any Rare Color): *Minch Set (Any Rare Color): *Devaland Set (Any Rare Color): Evil Clown *Pumpkin Lantern (1): Wizard Hat *Pumpkin Lantern (199): Happy Halloween *Pumpkin Lantern (99): Devil Hand - F *Pumpkin Lantern (49): Giov Violin (per) *Giov Wood (2) *Giov Strings (1) Fluffy Bunny (7 Days, 15 Days, 30 Days) 7 Days is 4, 15 Days is 8, 30 Days is 12. *Bamboo Stick: Lvl 5 Crystal EXG Recipe *Lvl 5 Crystal (1): Lvl 5 Cloth EXG Recipe *Lvl 5 Cloth (1): Lvl 5 Metal EXG Recipe *Lvl 5 Metal (1): Microphone Opt Pack (Synthetic) *Ghost Motorcycle (Any Color): *Flying Carpet (Any Color): *Scooty (Any Color): *Heaven Swing (Any Color): *Heaven Guitar (Any Color): Rare Microphone Opt Pack (Synthetic) *Ghost Motorcycle (Any Rare Color): *Flying Carpet (Any Rare Color): *Scooty (Any Rare Color): *Heaven Swing (Any Rare Color): *Heaven Guitar (Any Rare Color): Lightjoy Balloon (per) *Light Metal (2): *Deco Starlight (1): Imp *THGV Fireworks (399): Little Onion Right Hand *THGV Fireworks (199): Little Onion Left Hand *THGV Fireworks (199): Grass of Wisdom *THGV Fireworks (99): Phoenix Rebirth Opt Pack (Synthetic) *Magic Broom (Any Color): *Rickshaw (Any Color): *Demon Guitar (Any Color): *Cloud Fox (Any Color): *Giov Violin (Any Color): Rare Phoenix Rebirth Opt Pack (Synthetic) *Magic Broom (Any Rare Color): *Rickshaw (Any Rare Color): *Demon Guitar (Any Rare Color): *Cloud Fox (Any Rare Color): *Giov Violin (Any Rare Color): ACT Craft Recipe Mis Craft Recipe Sys Craft Recipe WIP